


Karakura Tower

by Arisawa2029



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Humor, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisawa2029/pseuds/Arisawa2029
Summary: What starts out as Grimmjow taking a keen interest in Tatsuki  turns into a inter-world incident throwing Hueco Mundo, Sereitei, and the living world into absolute chaos.  Sometimes the " good guys" aren't always all that good, and " bad guys" have their reasons for being bad.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Asano Keigo/Kojima Mizuiro, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**He had to fucking have her**.

As he stood across from the girl he swallowed thickly. She held the broken bokken clasped firmly while her legs quaked underneath her. Blood dripped down the right side of her face and her mouth was twisted in a sneer.

" I want to live" His hand groped himself, her words only strengthened his desire to possess this slip of a girl. She let out a ragged scream as she straightened up and prepared to charge him. He could kill her easily, one good strike and she would be dust. She knew it too, she knew that he could obliterate her with no effort on his part. She wasn't afraid, and she wasn't backing down, but she would be killed if he took her too seriously.

He could feel Cifer's eyes on him waiting to see what he would do. The bastard noticed the interest that had surfaced in his eyes for the girl. Fucking emo saw everything. She was almost upon him now, and he halfheartedly made to kick her. He was surprised when she ducked under the swipe and slashed at his leg. Of course, the wooden sword shattered when it hit his hierro. Her dismay was apparent with her shuddering breaths and she rolled away from him.

He turned back to her with a smirk. She was fucking **feisty**. Before he could make another move, a golden shield blocked his path. He glanced back at the other girl, he noticed she had two shields up, one to block his prey, the other over their fallen friend. His eyes widened when he saw the wounds healing on the male's arm. He looked back at Cifer. Obviously the redhead had caught his attention.

Perfect. He stomped down on the shield covering the girl shattering it. Both girls yelped in surprise, and the little warrior leapt back to stand in front of the redhead. And here he thought this was going to be a waste of his time! Fucking Yammy was supposed to have come with the emo to scout for Aizen, but the idiot wasn't known for his stealth. Ulquiorra had pointed this out, and somehow he got stuck with the job.

Whatever fuck it, there wasn't shit going on at Las Noches anyway. The girl was getting ready to charge him again after shouting for her companion to take cover. She saw the smirk he sent her way and bristled angrily, "Up yours you piece of shit! I'll kick your fucking ass!" He was hard as a rock, and he knew she knew it. She also knew they were running out of time, Ulquiorra was waiting for the fucking brat they were supposed to observe for Aizen to arrive. Apparently these small fry here in the park they reached via garganta were his friends. Ichigo Kurosaki; he didn't give a shit about the kid, didn't give a shit about Aizen's plans either.

All Grimmjow wanted to do was get stronger. Yeah, he was the fucking Sexta, a **KING** if you please. But he would be damned if he couldn't surpass the fucking fruitcake he ended up paired with. Ulquiorra. Fucking Emospada....if you could even call him a fucking emo. Piece of shit had no emotions to display. Still looked like a emo though. He turned his attention back to his little snack. Did he want to just fuck her and eat her; or maybe keep her for awhile? He grinned at her and grabbed himself again. She shot him a look of pure outrage. Ooh a virgin, those were always fun. He couldn't fucking wait to be buried balls deep in her.

" Tatsuki, run, you can't face these guys, they are super strong! Look at what's happened to Chad" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. The redhead. She was an annoyance, he glanced back at Cifer who didn't even deign to give him a second glance. His eyes were focused on something coming up in the distance. " **_Tatsuki_** ", he liked that name. She was coming for him again and he let out a small chuckle. He fired a small bala her way which she managed to dodge at the last second. He could tell she felt the heat off of it because she let out a small gasp. She landed back on her feet in a crouch glaring at him. He smirked at her and appeared directly in front of her in a burst of sonido. Before she could react, he pressed her against his chest.

" _Grow out your hair for me_ " He whispered pressing his lips by her ear. She took a deep shuddering breath and shivered at the sensation. Her face was flushed and he could feel her bare skin growing warmer against his. " The fuck you think I am? Some pretty fucking princess to get your rocks off?!" She snarled at him pushing at his chest with her arms. He let out a bark of laughter as she started to thrash in his hold, snarling and cursing at him."He tightened his hold slightly, to which she gave a small pained gasp. "

That hurts you fucking moron!" She pulled her leg back and kneed his groin. His hierro protected him from the direct hit, although he felt a slight bit of discomfort. Unfortunately for Tatsuki, she took the full brunt of the impact on her right knee. He laughed outright as she hissed in pain. He rolled his hips and she felt his hardness pressed against her. " _You're a feisty little bitch_ ," He moaned into her ear pressing into her. " I _think I'll keep you_." She went still for all of two seconds before she really started to struggle making him chuckle once again. His eyes shifted to the cut on her forehead steadily leaking out her blood. He licked his lips once before bending down to press them against her cut. The small hiss of pain didn't deter him from dragging his tongue across it, licking it clean. A pleasant tingle hit his tongue and he groaned. He could taste more than the purity in her soul, he could taste untapped potential. She was fucking **HIS** for the taking! He heard her gasp, before she shouted out. "No, Hime, don't come! Stay back!"

The redhead, again, his eyes shifted over to her, and she glared back at him with the smallest hint of fear. In his moment of distraction, his little snack managed to slip away from his grasp. Ulquiorra slid his eyes back to Grimmjow with a bit of censure in them, but before he could utter a word another figure landed in front of him. Kurosaki-kun! the redhead bubbled happily. Inoue, Tatsuki, are you both ok? Grimmjow smirked widely. " This is the piece of shit Aizen was worried about? He could fucking crush this cocky kid in seconds. His eyes slid over to Cifer. The emo was fucking unimpressed as well. It was honestly all over too soon, predictably he stomped the cocky little shit into the ground while the girls watched. Something about the kid was off though.

Grimmjow could sense it, and so could Cifer. He was about to pound the carrot top six feet under when his little warrior leapt towards him screaming in outrage. Apparently, these two were close; and that did NOT sit well with him. When she came at him with her hands curled into little claws he dodged her strikes with a wide smirk. Her form was good, he noted. If she had more speed and power, she would be deadly. He dodged casually not even putting the slight bit of effort, and she noticed. She was FUCKING PISSED.

He eventually got bored of this little game, and grabbed her hand knocking her off balance and into his arms once again. She raged in his arms as the kid...Kurosaki struggled to his knees. Grimmjow snorted at him and pointed his free hand at Ichigo. Tatsuki saw what was going to happen and yanked at Grimmjow's arm hard. It sent the bala flying off target to whiz by Ichigo's head harmlessly. " You wanna fucking jump in Ulquiorra? I got my hands full." " You need my help Sexta? Perhaps if you werent so distracted..." " Eat shit you fucking emo!" He grabbed Tatsuki tight in his arms and used sonido to move across the field. She was trying to break free of his hold valiantly, but she was weak, oh so weak. He placed her gently down on her feet and tipped her face up to meet his.

" _Get stronger little warrior_." He murmured to her while holding her waist tightly. " _Not for me, not for your friends, but for yourself_." Her eyes widened as he held her against him. He saw them unshed tears in them and moved his hands up to catch the first one that fell. " _I'm telling you this because there is a war coming, they won't always be here to protect you, you will have to protect yourself until you are strong enough to survive Las Noches. Then, I will take you. No one will stop me. Not your little friends, not Kurosaki, not Aizen. No one._ " _You have potential, little warrior. and I will be the one to drag it out of you. You belong to me now_." He wrapped both hands around her waist and held her tightly. He kissed down the column of her neck before hitting her pulse point. She stood still instantly, sensing the threat in his actions.

One hand slid down her back as his tongue drew circles gently around her collarbone. Her heart thumped wildly, and his hunger grew. But he wouldn't eat this one, not yet. He dipped a hand down her backside and gripped tightly. She let out a squeal of surprise which made him chuckle against her neck. She glared up at him before attempting to glance back to where her friends were. " _I've moved us a little further away so we could get to know each other. Ulquiorra will keep your friends occupied_." " I don't want to get to you know, you fucking piece of shit, I want you to let me go so I can knock your ass into next week!!" She snarled at him. She was afraid, he could smell it on her, she was also enraged. It was a heady combination for him.

" _You are turning me on, tell me what else you want to do to me._ " "Get your paws off of me! I swear the second I break free I am gonna destroy you!" He smiled at her threats, they both knew they were empty. He pressed his lips against her ear again. " _This belongs to me_ " He slid his hands into her Gi and she choked up freezing. He ran his hands over her chest pausing to gently pinch a nipple before descending past her toned stomach. " Don't" she gasped softly, her voice trembling. " _This_ , he hissed _is also mine. No one else is to touch you, do you understand?_ " He dipped a finger down into the small nest of curls at the juncture of her thighs. She hiccuped as he stroked over the small bud and further down. She shivered against him, aware that he could seriously damage her if she pulled away too quickly. She couldn't see his face, he had her pressed against his shoulder.

He slid his finger gently back and forth across her and breathed lightly against her ear. Her own breath came out raggedly, as his touch set her on fire. She felt herself grow moist under his attentions, and to her shame a small moan broke free from her mouth. She felt rather than saw his smirk as his lips curled against her ear. " _So much potential, and all for me_." " **No** " she snarled at him " _No_?" He replied with an amused tone. " You don't get to do this to me, you don't get to play with me like this!" She shuddered against him as he kept toying with her moist slit, his hands drawing circles up and down between her lips. She pulled her head back to gaze at his face. " **I. will. fucking. end. you**. she gritted out through clenched teeth. He looked back at her face with a pleased smirk before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss. He was not gentle, he demanded entrance into her mouth with his tongue pressing forward boldly. She couldn't hurt him, not really, but she could do **THIS**.

She allowed his tongue to slip in before clamping down hard with her teeth. His yelp of surprise was so satisfying, even though her teeth jarred at the impact. To her surprise, he laughed against her mouth, with his tongue caught between her blunt canines. He ran his finger further down her slit before he slipped it inside. She gasped at the feeling of him going in deep. She pulled back in his arms as far as she could and sent her fist flying against his face, shattering her hand in the process. She screamed out with the pain, but didn't care as she pulled back for another hit to his face. He grabbed her broken hand frowning at her releasing the kiss. He had barely felt the hit to his face, but he saw the damage the hit had caused her. She was ready to hit him again. She had pride. He fucking loved it. " _You have a lot of potential, Tatsuki_." he stated in a pleased voice. " _You're not going to be a quick fuck and a light lunch for me._ " " **I'm not going to be anything to you but your fucking executioner when I get the chance**!" She screamed at him through her tears. He laughed loudly at her threats and lifted her broken hand to his lips lapping at her blood. She struggled to be let loose. He brought the hand he had touched her with to his lips.

" _Remember, this is mine. If anyone else touches you, they die. Call my bluff if you want, I like killing things_ " He set her down on the floor before placing one more kiss on the lips. " _Looks like my time is up for right now, I'll be checking in on you real soon Tats._ " Without another word or look back he disappear in a flash of sonido. Tatsuki's legs gave out on her just as she was caught in the arms of a man with a striped hat and clogs. " I've got you, you're safe now Arisawa-san." It took everything in her power not to burst into tears at those words, because she knew she would never be safe again.


	2. Though it's not what I wanted...it's been dropped into my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely back at Urahara shoten, Tatsuki has a short encounter with Shiro, and a longer introduction to the school of Shihoiun hard knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, and reviews. I am so pleased that people are actually taking an interest in this little jumbled idea of mine. I am new to writing and editing, please excuse any mistakes in grammar and composition. I promise I'll get better =)

Tatsuki was crying… the girl who never allowed anyone to see her as anything but strong was sniffling softly and scrubbing at her face furiously. She wouldn’t say a word to him, she wouldn’t even look at anyone but Orihime, who she softly reassured that she was fine. It didn’t sit well with Ichigo that he had been unable to protect his friends. 

It gutted him thoroughly to see Tatsuki, his closest and oldest friend so hurt. She was visibly shaken and it unnerved him. Usually she was the most confident and fiery person he knew. Right now she was trembling, shaken and just all together… WRONG. He was going to  **MURDER** Grimmjow. 

He turned his attention from her to his other friends. Orihime appeared mostly unharmed, with Yoruichi and Urahara able to step in before she could be hurt. Chad was still unconscious, with Orihime working on him. Ichigo was still pretty badly hurt himself, barely able to stand after the beating he received. 

It didn’t help that his inner hollow was attempting to wrest control from him at  THIS VERY MOMENT  mocking him for being unable to protect his friends. “ **_Seriously loser, next time just let me take over...you’re lucky they were just playing with you, because if they wanted you dead, WE would have been. Thank good ol’ Suki, if that kitty didn’t want a piece of her ass you would have been a stain on the floor.”_ **

_ “ Shut the fuck up, and get out of my head!”  _ **_“ Sorry I live here rent free.”_ ** Ichigo was annoyed by the cackle that wracked through his brain as he walked over to the girls. They were currently being spoken to softly by Yoruichi. She paused when Ichigo was close enough to be in earshot however and nodded sharply at both girls before stepping away. Orihime instantly perked up once Ichigo stepped over to them. “ Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? I was so worried about you, but Urahara-san insisted that I focus on Sado-Kun. “I’m alright, Inoue…” He paused to give her a reassuring smile. “ Say, do you think you can check on Ururu, and Jinta for me? They are supposed to be bringing food, and I am starved.” “ Of course, I’ll see what’s keeping them!” She smiled brightly at Ichigo before placing her hand on Tatsuki’s shoulders. Tatsuki nodded and waved Orihime away.” 

“ Suki, tell me what happened to you, all I could see was Grimmjow snatch you away.” Tatsuki let out a deep breath and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo, you are like my little brother and I love you...you mean a lot to me. If you ever lie to me again, I am going to skin you alive.” “ Tats-” **“ ICHIGO, TELL ME THE TRUTH! STOP LYING TO ME, STOP TRYING TO KEEP THINGS FROM ME TO PROTECT ME!!”** She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, and they spilled from her eyes. “ Ichigo, he said...he said he is going to come back for me! He said…her voice broke before she steadied her breath he said...that he was going to take me, he warned me to get stronger...he said not even...Aizen?..would stop him.” Her voice softened with confusion. 

Ichigo grabbed her into his arms. “ Suki, I’m so so sorry...I never wanted this for you...I never wanted you to be involved in this. “ With you, and the other people in black robes? Ichigo...we all know...me, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro...we’ve all seen them...and you fighting those monsters...Ichigo, he wants to take me, and I can’t….she gasped out….I can’t stop him. I can beat everyone into the ground around her...I’m a champion in Vale Tudo...but I couldn’t stop him...and he touched...her eyes hardened at this. “Suki, did he…” “ He didn’t rape me, not yet anyway...but he wants to. He said, I needed to get stronger...said I had....potential.” 

Ichigo let out a sharp breath and held her tighter for a moment before loosening his grip. She was shivering in his arms, but he knew better than to comment. Tatsuki prided herself on being strong, and he knew this was a shock to her confidence. “ He’ll get his hands on me again, Ichigo. I HAVE to be able to protect myself. He wasn’t shy about his intentions when he does get his hands on me, and that’s not all. They saw what Orihime can do. The other one was laser focused on her when she saw her heal Chad’s arm. They want us both.” Ichigo nodded. Alright, I hear you, Tatsuki. I never wanted you to get involved in this, but if the arrancer has his eye on you, that means Aizen will too. He looked back at her with a scowl. “ I won't let them take you, but you do need to be able to protect yourself and Orihime. Let’s what Hat N Clogs has to say. 

Tatsuki nodded and stood up wiping her eyes discreetly. Ichigo glanced at her and felt a sense of rage come over him. “ **Are you sure you can protect her? That cat is determined to have her...I can smell him all over her...she’s your pack and he violated her. This is over your head Aibou...and I won’t let that arrancar touch one of ours....** ” Ichigo trembled under the pressure his hollow was putting out. Tatsuki froze and turned back to Ichigo slowly and watched as his eyes bled black, and his hands grasped his head. “ Suki, get away...get Urahara...hurry up!”

Tatsuki made to move away from him but was grabbed and pressed against a wall of the shoten. “ **Don’t scream, don’t move, just listen. King here keeps trying to suppress me. Things are already starting to spiral...we’ll protect you, even if I have to rip every single arrancar in that fucker Aizen’s army apart. You, the princess, the giant and that annoying fucking quincy...but you gotta get yourself a level up too, understand? The burden can’t be on my king alone.”**

“I think I’ve had enough of...whatever the fuck THIS is for one day, could you let me go now? I get it, we in danger, girl. “ **The fuck does that even mean?!”** “ It means, I know, we’re pretty fucked unless I can level up, because honestly? I’d rather die on my feet than live on my back, if you get my fucking drift!” **“ Heh, yeah, you're a tough fucking bitch ain’t ya? I got news for ya tho, a claim from a hollow is hard to lose. He is going to keep coming after you. For now, my advice is to lay low. I’m gonna go now, lets keep this little talk between us shall we?”** Before Tatsuki could make another comment Ichigo shuddered violently and his sclera brightened and went white. 

Before either could mention what happened Urahra popped his head back in. “ Yoruichi wants to speak with Arisawa-san again, Kurosaki-kun, follow me, we have our own issues to discuss. Ichigo squeezed Tatsuki’s hand gently once more and then followed Urahara out. Yoruichi strode in and promptly shut the door behind them. She eyed Tatsuki with a critical eye. “ You’ve been a fighter for most of your life, I can tell just by looking at you kid. Tatsuki nodded. “ You did well to hold your own against that arrancar, let me tell you that. Good work, you kept the others safe. As soon as you are completely healed up, you are going to train with me. Thanks to Ichigo’s complete lack of control over his own reiatsu, you are coming into your own powers. Its gonna be a shit couple of months for you, but we’re pressed for time, and you have THEIR attention. Tatsuki nodded. She had lots of questions, but it seemed like all of them were going to get answered, one way or the other.

“ Everyone in this city is gifted in some way.” Yoruichi continued sitting down next to Tatsuki. I am sure you are aware by now that Ichigo is a shinigami? “ Shockingly he decided to omit that part from our numerous daily interactions. All I knew was that he was running around in a black robe killing monsters that up until recently I couldn’t even see.”

  
  


Yoruichi laughed at this fondly nodding with a twinkle in her eye. “ He’s a pain in the ass that boyo...but he did it to keep you safe. Shinigami are the being responsible for sending souls to the afterlife. Hollows, which are the “monsters” you have seen attempt to eat these souls. It's a bit more complicated than that, but for now that is the gist of it. The pervert who tried to have his way with you was an evolved form of that called an arrancar.

  
  


Unfortunately, there is a rogue shinigami captain that has decided to raise an army against his former comrades. He wants to take this town, and now he wants to take Orihime with it. Tatsuki’s eyes widened. “Orihime?! But, she doesn’t even like to fight, even though she can…” “ Think Arisawa...Orihime is extremely powerful, and that power could easily turn the tide of a war! That’s not all. Karakura is a well of power. It’s the reason why so many people connected to the Seireitei are settled here. As I stated before, Ichigo’s leaking reiatsu has managed to bring forth your own powers. Now notice Arisawa, I said your OWN power. I want you to know that without a doubt, you are strong on your own. If you doubt yourself, even for a moment from this point on, you will be under that arrancar. Myself and Kisuke are going to do everything we can to prepare you, and the rest. Yoruichi pressed close and took Tatsuki’s face in her hands. “ This has been dropped into your hands, you have no choice but to accept. Your days of normalcy are over. She let her hands go and then laughed, slapping a hand on Tatsuki’s back nearly knocking her over. “ For you, this should be easy. You like to fight, and you like to be strong.

Oh she did, nothing excited her more than the prospect of beating a challenging opponent, or losing to someone who she could learn from. The stakes were a little higher however, because now she had to fight with the focus solely of winning…or rather… surviving. She thought back to Grimmjow holding her in her arms. Never would she admit to enjoying his touch....not even if it cost her life. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. “ Lets go rookie. Time to head down to the training cave and show me what you got.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. One time this cat I met followed me home....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being introduced to Yoruichi's gentle training methods, Tatsuki heads home to find that everyone's favorite cat has followed her home. What could possibly go wrong?

Tatsuki was convinced that she had died in that fight against Grimmjow. There could be no other reason for the amount of pain she was currently in. She gazed up in a daze from the heap she was sprawled in on the sandy floor of the “ training area.” 

“ So kid, we've established that you have quite a bit of stamina for a human. That’s good, getting pushed into soul form is going to hurt. A lot. But let's see if you have a natural connection to be a shinigami. You have baseline spiritual awareness. Physically, you are stronger than most, you are fast, and you have good instincts. In a fight versus a regular human you would easily have the upper hand. Against baseline hollows, you would also not have any issues.” Yoruichi held a hand out to Tatsuki who grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled up. 

“ But you’re fighting arrancars now. From what the pale one told Ichigo, the two we encountered were Espada. Strong. Yoruichi turned back and pulled on a glove. Brace yourself, this is going to suck.” 

Tatsuki let out a gasp and she was punched OUT of her body. If she thought she was in pain before, she was in pure agony as she stood in soul form. Yoruichi looked at Tatsuki with a bit of confusion then she smirked. “ Sorry kid, it looks like you aren’t a natural shinigami like Ichigo. We have a work around for that, but it's not going to be pleasant, and it won’t last forever. “ I don’t care about that, I just want to be able to protect myself and Orihime long enough for the rest of you to win this war I keep hearing about. So, lets get on with it.” 

Yoruichi produced a sword and sighed. I am going to stab you with this. For a time, you will be like Ichigo, a substitute shinigami. I would NEVER do this, but unfortunately, you have their attention. If you’re strong enough Tatsuki, you will manifest your own Zanpakuto. Are you ready? “ I’m ready” Yoruichi didn’t hesitate and pierced Tatsuki straight through the heart and then stepped back. 

“ Hmm, no Zanpakuto of your own. Well, I figured that would be an issue with this. You might develop a bond with one later, but for now...you’ll train with blanks. Yoruichi nodded to herself.

“ Ok kid, we’ve exhausted you enough for today along with the earlier trauma. You come here. Every single day, we have a limited amount of time before shit really hits the fan. Let's get you and Orihime home. I am sure you have things you need to get, and some excuses to tell your parents. 

  
  


“  _ Well…this is happening, I’m turning into Buffy the Vampire slayer… except my Spike is an asshole with blue hair that wants to give it to me raw…”  _ Later on when the group was walking back to their houses minus Chad, Yoruichi tossed Tatsuki a cellphone. “ Keep this on you, I am going to be watching over Orihime for the night, but I can get to you quickly if you need help. 

I don’t think the arrancar is going to come back that quickly. He needs to report into his boss. “ Get home, get your stuff, talk to your family, and come to Orihime’s. You don’t come before midnight, and I will come looking for you.”

  
  


Tatsuki made it into her house and shut the door with a sigh.  _ What a day...what a fucking day… _ She kicked off her shoes and made a beeline for her room shouting out a hello to her mom. “ I’m gonna stay over at Orihime’s awhile mom, she’s been feeling pretty lonely, and I want to keep her company… Also I’ve got a competition going on soon, and I am gonna be going through some intensive training.” 

“ So, let me get this straight, you’re going to spend the entire summer out of the house, hanging out with Orihime, and training for a competition?” “ That about sums it up, yeah.” “ Fine, just make sure you call, take some cash with you, and call me every other day.” “Sure, but mom aren’t you the least bit… well concerned about me?” “ Karakura is a pretty safe town, Orihime’s a good girl, and obviously, I am invited to the competition...right? “ Of course.” “ Fine by me then, you have a decent head on your shoulders, and Ichigo will keep an eye on you for me.” Tatsuki snorted at that and went up to her room to start packing.

“ Going somewhere?” Tatsuki instantly froze and then let out a short hiss from between her lips. “ Hey mom, could you grab me some more protein shakes from the store? I’m almost out!” “ I thought we just got some the other day?!” “ Ichigo and Chad drank them!” “ Ok, fine but hide them next time, I’ll be back in a bit!” Tatsuki stayed completely still and silent until the apartment door slammed before aiming a punch for Grimmjow’s face. 

  
  


He smirked and caught her fist midair, pressing her against him. Tatsuki eyed her phone on the bed. “ _ Shit _ .” Grimmjow licked the shell of her ear with a subtle purr and graced the earlobe with a small nip. “ Were you running away, little warrior? I didn’t take you for a coward.” “ Oh, you can fuck right off, you piece of shit.” She hissed drawing back in his arms as far as she could go. “  _ Fucking hell, my rape whistle is on the bed… I HAVE to get to it.  _

  
  


Grimmjow grinned at her and crushed her against his chest again. “Let me go, I can’t breathe.” “ And yet here you are, talking.” He ran his hands through her hair and down her back grabbing her ass and kneading it gently. Her breath hitched against his neck. “ Grimmjow, I’m going to go train.” He looked down at her with interest in his eyes. “ I’m going to train, so I can destroy you. You, and your boss.” She glared up into his eyes. He smirked back down at her and purred softly “Good. get nice and strong for me, so I can take you as hard as I want to. Right now, I’d kill you.

Let me give you a little sample…” Tatsuki gasped as Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers and demanded entrance to her mouth. She resolutely kept her mouth shut. He chuckled darkly against her mouth and dragged his tongue across the seam of her lips. His hands dipped between her cheeks and he pressed softly against her, she gasped in surprise and he shoved her tongue into her mouth while he dragged his hands down until he reached the apex of her thighs. He pressed against her clit and rubbed soft slow circles. A moan of surprise left her mouth as she found herself swept away by these sensations.

Grimmjow released her mouth with a final smack of their lips and smirked down at Tatsuki. She currently had her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slightly open. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hips were moving ever so slightly in tune with the circling of his fingers. Another gasp broke free from her mouth as he pressed slightly harder against her,and trailed two fingers further down. Her eyes opened and locked onto his. A silent warning in them. Go no further. Her bravery made him burn harder for her, and with a smile full of bright white teeth he pressed one finger slowly inside her. He smirked satisfied that she was damp from his attentions. He felt the slick starting to build.

Tatsuki glanced back at her phone while allowing Grimmjow to have his fun, she pressed against his hand harder as she reached behind her… _ ”almost....almost got it...but FUCK why does this man have such talented fingers... _ her hips pressed forward more against him as she managed to grasp her the phone in her hand. “ Grimmjow….”Tatsuki moaned softly. She gripped the phone behind her back and heard it unlock. He didn’t answer her, he just pressed his finger in deeper and rubbed slightly faster. “ What’s wrong little warrior? Where has all that fire gone?” “Grimmjow….get absolutely FUCKED YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Tatsuki slammed her hand down on the screen and heard the phone begin to ring. He growled lowly and grabbed her back against him, making her drop the phone back down on the bed. “ You clever little bitch.” he moaned against her ear. 

“ Arisawa?!” Tatsuki huffed as Grimmjow laughed loudly hearing what sounded like panic in Yoruichi’s voice. He pushed another finger inside of her and Tatsuki cringed. She felt a slight pinch of pain, followed by a dull burn. Her breath hitched slightly, when he started to crook his fingers gently. 

“ Oh...fuck...she groaned against him forgetting the phone line was still open. “ That’s right, get nice and open for me....” With another shocked gasp Tatsuki reared back as far as she could and slammed her palm against his nose. Grimmjow snorted as the bones in her hand cracked against his hierro. “ You want to cum don’t you, that’s why you’re fighting it. Feels good and you hate it because you’re supposed to be a good girl, right? He growled against her ear, increasing the speed of his fingers. Feels so good being filled by me, being finger fucked by me, bet you are wondering how it's gonna feel when my cock is shoved deep inside you, aren’t you Tats? You feel so hot, tight and wet around my fingers, you’re gonna feel better with me deep inside you.”

Her breath hitched again as she felt the pleasure building up, and shaking her straight to the core. Her walls were fluttering against him and he smashed her against him trapping her between him and the bed. All she could do was claw at his shoulders as she shuddered violently biting her lip to keep herself from shouting out her pleasure as the wave crested. A scream built up on her throat as she rode out her orgasm in tune to his fingers, panting through her nose. 

Grimmjow let her ride out her pleasure on his fingers before he drew them back and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them noisily. Tatsuki looked up in a daze at him as he rolled his tongue around his fingers, licking loudly and letting out a small groan. He pressed himself against her and rubbed his clothed cock against her core feeling the heat of her against him. “ _ Holy fuck...is this actually happening?! This asshole took my first kiss, first orgasm, and first loss...is he going to take my virginity too? This absolute fucking piece of shit? Where the fuck is Yoruichi?! Where the hell is Urahara….I FUCKING HATE THIS ASSHOLE, I’M GONNA FUCKING  _ **_KILL HIM_ ** _ ” _

  
  


She decided she was going to have to help herself, since help was not forthcoming. With her legs trapped against the bed, she didn’t have mobility to knee his cock like she wanted to, so instead she pressed herself against him tighter and reached her free hand down to grab at his member. He grinned at her as she ran her hand gently down the shaft, and lightly brushed against his balls. She smiled sweetly at him as she grasped them in the palm of her hand, and then began to squeeze. His grin turned to a look of surprise. “You wanna let me go now?” Her hand tightened further. He hissed again before shoving her back down against the bed releasing her legs. Within a second she was scrambling away from him and making to jump from her balcony, he was right behind her and pulled her back into the room by her waist. She lifted her legs and pressed them against the balcony railing attempting to throw him off balance with a thrust forward He instead let the momentum send them both back onto her bed and pressed her back down on top of it.

She started to thrash wildly until she heard her mother come back with her protein shakes. “ Suki, I’m home! I’m gonna pop your shakes in the fridge! She instantly froze, looking up at Grimmjow with pleading eyes. “ I won’t hurt your dam if you’re a good girl, he mumbled against her ear. You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” She nodded once as he leaned over her body. She paused, and then shouted “ Thanks mom, I’m gonna just grab a shower before I head out!” “ Ok, no problem, just come and see me before you leave!” Tatsuki looked back up into Grimmjow’s eyes and motioned with her head to the bathroom connected to her room. 

Grimmjow stood up and allowed her to rise before placing a hand at the small of her back and striding towards the bathroom door. Tatsuki stopped in front of the door and paused looking back at Grimmjow. He saw a flash of apprehension in her eyes before they hardened and she walked inside with her back straight and head held high. He was about to follow her in when the door closed in his face. He was grabbed by the throat and hauled away with lightning speed. Tatsuki sank down on the bathroom floor in relief for one moment before she hurriedly stripped and washed herself off. She changed quickly, grabbed her clothes, hugged her mom and booked it out of there.


End file.
